


帕尔帕廷的西斯养生指南/Palpatine's Sith Guides to Life-Preserving

by Xrakamos



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrakamos/pseuds/Xrakamos
Summary: 皇帝陛下教你如何正确养生。His Majesty will teach you the correct way of life-preserving.
Kudos: 1





	帕尔帕廷的西斯养生指南/Palpatine's Sith Guides to Life-Preserving

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源于 @死星中老年休闲室 的箴言：
> 
> 爱笑的西斯运气不会太差。
> 
> 我脑子坏了，求不要打死。  
> =======  
> 做个存档。

笑口常开——新式西斯养生之道

作者：达斯·西迪厄斯

发表于西斯内部月刊《Dark Side has Cookies》

纵观银河史，西斯多短命，大量西斯虽有非人之力，却无匹配之寿。 他们虽追求长寿乃至永生，却常常死于半途，究其原因，是因为他们选择了错误的养生方式。本文对常见西斯养生之道进行批判，分析其失败的主因，并提出了新式养生之道。该方法经本人实践，切实有效，且无副作用，值得在西斯中推广实施。

一、西斯短命之成因

踏上黑暗面之路伊始，所有西斯便面临着共同的敌人：短寿。力量越强者，其寿命越短。个中原因乍看纷杂，但细究起来相当简单。

西斯第一大死因是内部斗争，早在二人法则出现之前，西斯便以死斗而著名。卢多·克雷什死于与那伽·萨多的权力之争，达斯马拉克也死于达斯瑞文剑下，更多的例子不再赘述。这些早亡的西斯均身型魁梧体格强壮，本应健康 长寿，却由于力量之争而过早离世。为了避免这一问题，伟大的达斯·贝恩建立了二人法则，将西斯因内斗而亡的可能性降至最低：只有一个师父与一个徒弟，能杀死对方的只有彼此。自此，西斯的寿限被大大延长。

西斯第二大死因则是心脑血管疾病。众所周知，西斯的力量来源于黑暗面， 汲取仇恨愤怒等极端情绪，从而变得强大。然而现代医学研究表明，躁狂激怒的情绪易使人患上心脑血管疾病，容易出现中风、偏瘫、高血压、脑溢血等。可以说，西斯传承千年的生活方式本质与现代医学所倡导的健康生活方式相悖，因此一旦选择了西斯之道，便选择了亚健康之道。

在二人法则为圭臬的现在，第一个死因已经被最大程度的避免，心脑血管疾病则一跃成为西斯的主要死因。

二、传统西斯养生方法之分析

1\. 以命养命

该方法的代表为尼赫鲁斯与维希埃特。他们试图以命养命，掠夺星球之原力，滋养自身生命。该方法的优点在于效果持续时间长，可反复使用。维希埃特吞噬纳希玛后活了千年，被泰松英雄杀后仅吞噬锡奥斯特便再度复活、 缺点是仪式过于繁复，流程周期冗长，并伴随巨大的副作用。被吞噬的生命仍然存活在西斯体内，使举行仪式的西斯处于极端痛苦之中。自然，这滋长了黑暗面的力量，然而根据前文，更强的力量也伴随着更大的健康风险。

在四千年后的现代社会，以命养命的方法并不可取。一方面，快节奏的生活让新西斯们无法如古西斯一般有大量的时间和精力花几年去准备仪式所需的资源，遑论选择合适的星球。另一方面，作为新时代的领军人物，新西斯们拒绝封建迷信，倡导科学的对黑暗面的使用方法。先人泰尼布勒斯与普雷格斯已创造了黑暗面的科学分析法，从迷地原虫的角度来操纵原力。作为他们的继承人，新一代的西斯应顺应历史和科学的发展，选择更为先进的养生方式。

2\. 夺舍续命

该方法的代表人物为达斯贝恩。贝恩固然有着长远的目光，终结了黑暗兄弟会，建立了二人法则，但由于时代和背景的局限性，使他无法看到正确的养生方式。面对生命的终结，他选择和古人不同、但同样激进危险的夺舍之道。事实证明，他的方法虽有一定可行性，但风险远胜于以命养命之法。其徒珊娜抵御了贝恩的精神压制，最后重夺身体，贝恩自此消亡，仅留部分在她体内。以命养命之法虽然代价高昂，但倘若失败，并不会面临自身殒灭之后果。

在二人法则的背景之下，西斯若想以该方法养生，便只能抢夺其师父/徒弟之躯。笔者曾考虑过该方法的可行性，然而对象只有达斯·维达一人，其四肢俱毁、重度烧伤、仅能靠维生装置苟延残喘，实在不是夺舍之佳选。从这个例子便能看出，该方法一方面失败惩罚严重，另一方面受到夺舍对象的严格限制，实用性实在不佳。

三、新式西斯养生之道及其优劣

由于笔者公务繁忙，难以挤出大块时间进行修养，且限于绝地监视，无法调用黑暗原力，经长期思考和摸索，终于总结出一套简单易行的养生方法。该方法不限时间不限地点，对养生装置也并无要求，可以随时随地进行，且效果明显。这个方法便是微笑。

古人云：笑一笑，十年少。同时现代科学研究表明，微笑可以使人放松心情，减少压力。此外微笑不仅调动大量面部神经肌肉，还使胸腔等处得到运动。人在微笑时摄入更多氧气，更有益于心脑血管活动。作为一个西斯，不可避免地会树立众多敌人，而微笑有益于维持与他人的良好关系，减少生活和工作上的压力，反过来保持轻松愉快的心情，从而保证身心健康。

笔者多年实践该养生之道，不仅从未被绝地发现西斯身份，且促成了良好的人际关系，得到了众多绝地和议员的信任。可以说，笔者的最高议长乃至皇帝之路，微笑之道功不可没。而笔者徒弟达斯维达，长年表情阴郁心事重重，无法得到绝地信任，身体状况也每况愈下，三十而立本应壮年，却重病缠身，不可谓不可惜。

四、结论

传统的西斯养生之道弊大于利，且已无法适应时代的发展。新西斯应采用简单易行的微笑之法，延年益寿，空有力量毫无益处，只有健康的身体，才是践行西斯之道、实现西斯大业的本钱。


End file.
